


the voice the fire stole

by starsandgutters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (...if you disregard the show's actual ending. otherwise it's tragic), Anger, Childhood Trauma, Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Poetry, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgutters/pseuds/starsandgutters
Summary: The first time you lose your words / you don’t notice it happening.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the voice the fire stole

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [to Tumblr](https://astudyinfreewill.tumblr.com/post/643682801081860096) on Feb 20th 2021. 
> 
> This came about because I was thinking about how Dean canonically didn't speak for a long time after Mary's death, and how that selective mutism kind of stayed with him in the sense of being unable to articulate his feelings; which in turned tends to cause them to turn into anger, because that's all he ever learned from John.  
> I wanted to write some poetry in Dean's headspace after writing some [from Castiel's perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371189), but this ended up taking on a life of its own and sprawling over five whole sections. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Last but not least: thank you so much to Anna (@brotherslynch on Tumblr) for the notes and encouragement <3

**Author's Note:**

> [deep breath] Here we are! Can you tell I was deeply affected by that article about the Trauma of Silence in Supernatural, and how Dean was never allowed to articulate his truth? Good times.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this, come say hi on Tumblr (@astudyinfreewill) or Twitter (@bisexualmage)!


End file.
